


【超蝙】男朋友的占有欲

by XuYing



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 你真的知道你男朋友的占有欲有多强吗？蝙蝠侠表示他不想知道，布鲁西表示他知道。（换种说法：布鲁西宝贝太受欢迎了，超人有了危机意识，他需要宣示“主权”。对此，布鲁斯：我仿佛看到了一个霸道的小孩在炫耀自己心爱的玩具）
Relationships: Superman/Batman, Superman/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【超蝙】男朋友的占有欲

“嘿，蝙蝠侠！”闪电侠一手举着还温热的甜甜圈，一手倚在瞭望塔电脑前的桌子上，他的速度太快了，幸好蝙蝠侠特地更新过瞭望塔的系统灵敏度，这才勉强赶在闪电侠出现前感应开门。

蝙蝠侠微微侧过头，看了眼半弯着身子朝他打招呼的闪电侠，下意识按住头盔的手不动声色的收回了。他朝热情的闪电侠点点头，继续处理联盟的事务。

闪电侠快速解决着自己的甜甜圈，一边咀嚼一边思考，他总觉得今天的蝙蝠侠哪里有点怪怪的。

具体怪在哪里呢？

大概是反应比以往更僵硬了一些，也更敏感了一些。

闪电侠不只是自己的速度快，还能观察出其他事物的运动速度快慢。比如蝙蝠侠，他今天转过头的速度比之前快了0.02秒，而偏过头的角度比之前少了0.5度。

出于对联盟顾问身体的关心，闪电侠咽下嘴里的食物后立马开问：“蝙蝠侠，你是不是身体不舒服？脖子扭到了？还是最近睡眠不怎么好？我可以给你推荐几首催眠曲，比如……”

“停，闪电侠，够了，我没有不舒服，我现在很好。”蝙蝠侠空出一只手对闪电侠做了个“停下”的手势，视线根本没离开过屏幕，他清楚联盟中每一位成员的思考逻辑，也猜到了闪电侠现在脑中的想法。

闪电侠原本还想说点什么，但他瞥见了超人的红靴子。虽然这个时间点不是超人值班，但联盟也没有规定成员不能在其余时间登上瞭望塔。既然世界最佳搭档来了，他想超人或许能找出蝙蝠侠不正常的原因。

正好他的肚子又有点饿了，于是闪电侠迅速离开了这个房间。

他不会想到的是，蝙蝠侠不正常的原因恰恰好正是因为超人。

*

“韦恩先生看这里。”

“韦恩先生！韦恩先生！”

布鲁斯挑着一侧的嘴角，视线不时飘过那些起伏的声源，抿唇对着各个正盯着他、恨不得把他整个人装进去的镜头微笑。

人人都爱布鲁西宝贝，不是吗？

“韦恩先生，我能问你一个问题吗？”

一个熟悉的声音响起，即使是喧闹的现场，那种独特的声线稳稳盖过所有人，轻而易举闯进布鲁斯的耳朵。

布鲁斯的微笑僵了僵，随后用满含玩味和纵容的眼神看向记者群中由于过高的身高而格外突出的男人——星球日报记者克拉克•肯特。

等布鲁斯回过神的时候，现场除了仍不停闪烁的闪光灯外，一片寂静，所有人都在屏息期待这位大胆记者的提问。

事实上，这位大胆的记者是最近才突然出名的，原因是他最先揭露出超人正在和布鲁斯•韦恩交往的消息。（虽然布鲁斯对这个消息一直没给出什么正面的回复，但他也从没否认过）

这个结果十分合理。毕竟报道超人的事件一向是星球日报的特色之一，而星球日报有关超人的内容现在全是由克拉克撰写的，所以他能拿到超人的第一手资料也不令人意外。但他出名的原因不只是因为这个，最重要的一点是他之后对布鲁斯的一系列犀利的提问，那些提问甚至让一众追随了布鲁西宝贝五年的八卦记者们叹为观止！

现在他又要提问了，几乎所有人都像能闻到了血腥味儿的鲨鱼，等待克拉克•肯特为他们在猎物的身上撕出一条口子，然后他们就会一哄而上，咬紧住那个话题不放。

“当然可以，我很乐意为各位辛苦的记者朋友们提供一点小小的帮助。”布鲁斯眨了眨那双迷人的钢蓝色眼睛，他丝毫不介意自己的魅力又让几个刚入行的年轻人倒吸了一口凉气。

“非常感谢你的配合，韦恩先生。”克拉克没有受到布鲁斯外放的魅力所影响，他一本正经的从兜里拿出一本写满了字的小册子，认真翻找起自己这次想要提的问题。至少看起来是这样，一般记者都会习惯将自己需要问的问题记录下来，避免出现什么语法错误。克拉克不想表现的过于特殊，他也养成了翻小册子的习惯，但所有的问题早被他记在了超级大脑里。

从他手里的册子的厚度和文字覆盖度看，即使不是同行也能看得出他想提的问题真的很多，而同行更是直接对那本小册子露出了馋涎的目光。

终于找到了自己想问的问题，克拉克再确认了一遍自己的措辞，然后推了推滑到鼻尖的眼睛，确保自己湛蓝色的眼睛好好的藏在镜片后面，免得被布鲁斯察觉出什么。

“韦恩先生，请问你耳朵后面的红印是吻痕吗？它是不是超人造成的？超人这么做是在向众人宣示他的主权吗？”克拉克快速并清晰的一连问了三个问题，他用了一点点超能力，确保大家都能听得清楚。

如果布鲁斯身上出现吻痕，大家一般都会习惯性将它归为某个名媛留下来的。而克拉克却认为它是超人造成的，并相信它的作用是宣示主权。假如没有什么特殊的消息渠道（比如超人），他怎么敢做出这种假设呢。

即刻，在场所有记者都相信了那个吻痕是超人用来宣示“布鲁斯是他的”的证据。

布鲁斯在听到克拉克的问题后立刻捂住了自己耳后的皮肤，他当然知道那里有红印，还是超人出门前亲口吻上去的。他当时就在想超人这次怎么不缠着他，要求和他一起参加宴会，原来是在这里等着他呢。

布鲁斯的动作再快也快不过多年拿八卦混饭吃的记者们，早有人在他捂住之前拍下相片，确认了这个事实。

他现在的动作反而像是在欲盖弥彰。

克拉克功成身退般站在最外围，看着陷入更热情的记者圈中的布鲁斯微笑。

＊

即使没有克拉克•肯特爆料超人和布鲁斯之间的绯闻，超人频频出现在宴会现场解救被绑架的布鲁斯，他在哥谭的报纸中也成了被捆绑在布鲁斯身上的名字之一。

所以就有了这次的采访。

众所周知，为了拉进市民和超级英雄之间的距离，每隔一段时间正义联盟都会召开一场记者发布会，公布一些他们的最新决策，然后再解决一些喜爱大众对他们的疑问。提问是经由专门的机构收集，排除其中涉及黄/暴的内容，剩下的被拿到直播现场，供超级英雄们抽取部分回答。那些问题涵盖的范围很广，从他们的日常事务到个人生活，甚至还有人对他们的感情经历非常感兴趣。

由于正义联盟的顾问再三要求下他们不能透露自己普通人的身份，所以他们一般不会回答太过私人的问题。

不过，凡事总有例外的时候。

“听说了有关于超人和布鲁斯的传闻，你们真的在一起了吗？”

“这是个好问题，替我感谢提出这个问题的人。”超人朝着为他们念问题的主播微笑，然后重新转向镜头，他的身边坐着很少出现的蝙蝠侠，还有不停吃东西的闪电侠。只是他似乎吃的太快被呛到了，正在不停的咳嗽。超人递给他一杯水。

果然超级英雄和普通人没有多少差别，他们也会（因为惊讶）被呛着，闪电侠的行为无形中又拉近了超级英雄和普通人之间的距离。

正在观看直播的戴安娜再次赞叹蝙蝠侠的主意。

镜头转回超人，轮到他回答问题了。

“我知道大家都很想知道我和布鲁斯之间的事。首先，我要告诉大家，我们之间是真的。”

他的话音刚刚落下，四周的工作人员纷纷惊讶的盯着他，谁也没想到这次超人一反常态，竟然在镜头前承认了自己的私事。（他原本有权利拒绝回答这个问题，蝙蝠侠早和负责直播的部门签订了拒绝回答部分问题的协议）

蝙蝠侠露出了“不赞同”的眼神，一旁的闪电侠惊讶的抖出了虚影，电视前的戴安娜停下手里的动作等待超人接下来的话，火星猎人没有打开心灵感应也察觉到来自正联成员不正常的情绪波动。

“其次，我们不是有些人想的那样，是那种包养关系。我们自由恋爱，我爱布鲁斯，布鲁斯也爱我，懂吗？我们就像是……”

“超人，我想你说的太多了。”蝙蝠侠突然站了起来，所有人的视线齐齐转向他，“我们对你的私事不感兴趣，别忘了今天直播的目的。”

屏幕前的众人都担心一向听顾问话的超人真的如蝙蝠侠所言停下这个话题，那样他们一定会因为听了一半八卦被打断而挠心挠肺的难受。幸好，这次超人没有听蝙蝠侠的话。

“B……别紧张，我认为讲点我私人的事更有利于大众了解我，知道我在感情上与普通人没什么区别，也会爱上一个人，因为追求得不到回应而难过，因为终于能表达爱意而欣喜，”超人安抚的对蝙蝠侠笑了笑，仿佛今天发生的一切都在他的计划之中，他又转向持续运作的摄像机，“你们能想象的到布鲁斯有多么难追吗？当然，他是哥谭的宝贝，追他的难度系数我很早就预料到了。有一次我们……”

“超人，我认为你说得够多了。”

超人因为蝙蝠侠的话停下了，现场的气氛尴尬中透露着古怪。没有人敢打扰两位超级英雄，几乎所有人都选择旁观事态的发展。

两人沉默的对视着，仿佛正在进行一场对决，谁先动了就算作输。

就在众人猜测超人和蝙蝠侠之间的关系是否会因为这一场直播而产生矛盾时，超人动了。

事实上这个结果没有人感到意外。超人一向表现得更为包容，他愿意接受别人的意见，而蝙蝠侠表现得更为果决。

他睁大了那双湛蓝色的眼睛，抱歉的看了摄像头一眼，耸着肩向蝙蝠侠投降。

“既然蝙蝠侠不想我再说下去，那我就只能说这么多了。但我还要说最后一句话，布鲁斯是我的，这点你们不用再怀疑。”

超人的话刚说完，蝙蝠侠直接离开了直播现场，超人紧随其后，扔下一句“闪电侠，还有一个小时的直播麻烦你了”。

盯着主席和顾问离开的方向，闪电侠紧张的颤抖起来，这是他第一次一个人面对直播的摄像机。屏幕前不少人开始拍自己的电视机，想确认是不是电视机出了什么问题，不然怎么会出现大量重影。

现场的媒体人心照不宣的互相对视一眼，他们嗅到了新的八卦——蝙蝠侠疑似不满超人和布鲁斯•韦恩的关系，谁是第三者插足？


End file.
